


A Little Introduction

by yougonnafondu



Series: The Adventures of the Red Stone Killers [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based off the tv characters, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, This is an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougonnafondu/pseuds/yougonnafondu
Summary: Who's gonna catch the killer?





	A Little Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing assignment we had to do in class and I liked how it turned out. I didn't change the names of the characters due to the fact that I like the idea of an alternate relationship with their (dis)functionality. If you don't like the concept, don't read this fic.

_ September twenty second. What a time to be alive,  _ I thought as I walked up the steps to the looming grey building in front of me. I was excited, four years of college, three spent  sleeping in a cramped dorm room (the fourth I lived with my mom), and another two of extensive training at Quantico to get my body in the right shape had finally paid off. I was ecstatic.

“Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in.” I whipped my head around to see who had said such a thing and saw it was, 

“Jacklynn!”

“You bet it’s me Grahamy-Whammy,” Jacklynn laughed in response to my outburst. “How have you been?”

“Oh, you know, stressed that the FBI’ll kick me out on the first day of  _ officially  _ working for them.”

“I would not allow any of them to kick you out, Graham Villian,” Jacklynn said, suddenly serious. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

I should probably explain who Jacklynn was. When I was in the seventh grade, my grades started falling rapidly, which was understandable because I was three years younger than everyone else. But my mother was not having any of it. So she called up one of her work buddies who had a daughter who was willing to tutor me. Her name was Jacklynn Crawsford. From the moment that we met, we became inseparable, regardless of us being six years apart. She taught me algebra and in return, I helped her with service hours. 

“Well, I'm just nervous. That's all,” I tried to reassure her. I knew I hadn’t calmed her protective side, but I could see that she didn't want to press on any harder. 

“All right. If it makes you feel any better, I was nervous on my first day.”

“ I  _ highly  _ doubt that, but whatever. We need to hurry. More so myself, but you probably need to get in as well.”

As we walk into the lobby together, a tall and handsome young gentleman walks up to Jacklynn. “Hello,” says Mr. Hot-Stuff in a deep voice, “Do you happen to know where Ms. Jacklynn Crawsford is located?”

“Normally under a plethora of paperwork,” I say, and Jacklynn just looks at me like I’ve grown another head. The stranger just looks amused. “Sorry.” Jacklynn ignores my apology.

“That would be me,” Jacklynn informs the new comer. “What can I help you with Mr.-”

“Levi Hanni. Wonderful to become acquainted. And I was told by the man at the front desk that you were the person to see about the language analysis lecture later today.” From Jacklynn’s look of surprise, it was clear that she was expecting someone else.

“Yes, of course. Um,” she faltered in her speech, trying to regain her thoughts, “If you’ll just follow Graham, he’ll take you straight to Lecture Hall B. Right, Graham?” I stare at her in disbelief. “ _ Right,  _ Graham?’’

“Uhm, yes, of course.” Now it was my turn to stumble for words. “If you’ll just follow me, Mr. Hanni-”

“Please, just Levi.”

“-Mr. Levi, I’ll show you to the lecture hall.” I want to scream at Jacklynn for making me do this.

______________________________________________

Traveling in awkward silence, we make our way through the maze of corridors to the elevators. “So what do you do here?” I try to start up a conversation. Then I proceed to mentally slap myself when he opens his mouth. “Duh, of course, you are learning about the language analysis.”

“Actually, I’m here to teach it.”  _ Great, _ I think to myself, _ now I look like even more of an imbecile.  _

“Cool, cool. Um, how many languages do you know?”

“Ten fluently, but I’m also working on Hindi at the current moment.” I probably look like a freaking cod fish the way my mouth is gaping open.

“Erm, well, uh, that’s impressive,” I finally manage to blurt out. I bet I’m redder than a tomato. And Mr. Han- _ Levi  _ just has this infuriating smirk plastered on his face. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that the elevator has been at this level twice during your tomato impression.”

_ Oh, my dancing Darwin,  _ I think to myself,  _ someone just kill me now! _ “Ah, right. I guess we’ll just have to wait for the next one, then.” Que in more awkward silence. Finally, the elevator dings for us to get on. Then a voice cuts on over on the intercom as we start to step in.

“ _Special Agent_   _ Graham Villian and Dr. Levi Hanni please report to Director Crawsford’s office immediately.” _   Levi and I look at each other for a split second before rushing down the hall towards Jacklynn’s office, leaving the open elevator in our wake.

________________________________________________

When we get to her office, there is a small group of people awaiting us. “Graham, there’s been a murder.” Well, there goes my somewhat settled nerves.

“When? Where? You can’t just leave me with only that information. If I’m going to be of any value, you have to tell me all the details!” I’m starting to get anxious, for the look of absolute seriousness on Jacklynn’s face tells me that this is not a practice drill.

“They ate them. Our unsub ate them. He just flayed them alive, and ate them.” She looked absolutely disgusted.  

“Okay then. Let's get to work.”

________________________________________________

After six days of all-nighters, pure shots of espresso, team bonding time, two more murders within the week, and lots of gagging, the team -myself and  _ Dr _ . Hanni included- discovered that thirteen other unsolved cases were most definitely tied to the Red Stone Killer (this was his title before we could find out who he really is). But I have a secret that was probably keeping me alive.  _ I knew who the killer was.  _ And it was the one of a kind, Dr. Levi Hanni. 

            ________________________________________________

“Hey , Levi.” 

“Yes, Graham?”

“Um, I need to talk to you about something rather important.”

“Okay. But why not talk to Jacklynn? You’ve known her longer.”

“Because I don’t think she would take well to the fact that I know you’re the Red Stone Killer,” I say rather quickly. Levi looks utterly baffled. But that look of bafflement only lasts a second, quickly turning into a look of pure anger. “I-I mean, I wouldn’t tell anyone because you’re, like, the only person I tolerate next to Jacklynn and even she can get a little petulant at times and I-” I’m quickly cut off by strong arms engulfing me. 

“I’m sort of upset that you found out because I was planning to tell you myself,” Levi admits rather sheepishly as he moves to hold me at arm's length.

“I-What?” I say, completely taken off guard. “Really?”

“Yeah. I wanted to tell you before the others found out.” He looks down at the ground, moving his hands to fiddle with something behind his back before continuing. A faint hue of red flashes across his cheeks. “I would very much enjoy it if you would join me.” At the time that he finishes speaking, I see a slight glint of silver. As he steps forward, I can feel the sharp pinch of a knife poke into my stomach. “I would  _ very much  _ enjoy it, Graham Villian.” I take a shallow breath of air. 

“I think I would enjoy that very much as well, Dr. Levi Hanni.”

_______________________________________________

**_Two months later_ **

Sitting at her desk, Special Agent Jacklynn Crawsford goes over the plethora of new paperwork involving her precious Grahamy and the loathsome creature that goes by the name of Dr. Levi Hanni.  _ When we catch him,  _ she thought with a sneer on her face,  _ I’ll strangle Hanni myself for taking away Graham. _ Suddenly, the phone on her desk starts to ring shrilly. 

“Ma’am, there’s been another one.”

“I need more details, Agent Kurtz.”

“The Red Stone Killers, they’ve struck their twenty-second victim.”

“I’m on my way.”

_ Don’t worry Graham. I’ll get you back even if it’s the last thing I do. _


End file.
